1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to press-molding of optical articles such as lenses; and particularly to a stamper for press-molding optical articles with improved optical performance, a method for making the stamper, and a lens made by the stamper.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical articles, such as lenses, are widely used in digital cameras, video recorders, compact disc players and other optical systems. Aspheric lenses are particularly popular due to their excellent optical performance. At present, an impression process is commonly employed for manufacturing optical articles. In the impression process, a stamper is generally used for molding the optical articles.
A typical stamper for manufacturing optical articles includes a smooth surface, whereby an optical article made by the stamper correspondingly has a smooth surface. However, because of the smooth surface of the optical article, light traveling to the optical article may easily be reflected by the smooth surface and form a glare. Such glare may interfere with the optical performance of the optical article.
Therefore, what is needed is a stamper for press-molding optical articles with improved optical performance, a method for making the stamper, and a lens made by the stamper.